


Devil's Moose!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: After jumping into the hole and putting Lucifer back in the cage ...Sam finds himself being turned into The Devil's personal play toy.At first he is forced to do it but enjoys it..but as time goes on in the cage Sam soon finds himself falling in love with the handsome hot Angel who with just a kiss can bring him to his knees..But when Dean finds a way to get Sam out of the cage and gets him topside away from Lucifer he becomes sick and depressed and wants to be back with his angel...but he has another problem...He has Angels in flocks hunting him and trying to kill him..and soon both him Dean and Cas are fighting for their lives....





	Devil's Moose!

It was dark and he couldn’t see. Lucifer had Sam strapped to a large device that held his head in a box that blocked him from being able to see or hear. He’s trembling not knowing what to expect. He didn’t want any of this from Lucifer but ever since he had made that jump into the hole to help lock Lucifer away, Sam’s ability to make any choices had been stripped away from him and he was now about to be made Lucifer’s personal play toy. Of course he was, there was nothing to do down here but stare at the walls or make fun with each other. 

He knew Lucifer probably hated him for putting him back in here, but even though he was unwilling, he felt his body reacting to him, and despite himself he found himself starting to enjoy what Lucifer was doing to him. 

And then he felt the sting of something hitting his back, and realized that Lucifer was actually flogging him and yet with each blow of whatever Lucifer was hitting him with Sam could feel his cock growing nice and hard. Even though his head was hiding in a box he felt himself blush in embarrassment at his body's reaction to being hit.

The pain was actually bearable even as it harmed his body and he felt something sliding down his back and knew even though he couldn’t see that he was bleeding from the beating. And then as he was starting to relax he felt a finger sliding into his ass. Sam gave a deep throated moan of pleasure hardly caring anymore.

“Thats it Sammy, let me hear you, surrender your control to me. It’ll be so much easier on you if you do..” He encouraged.

Sam hears himself crying out in shameful pleasure as he felt Lucifer pound the finger into him roughly trying to open him up down there. Sam forced himself to relax to make this go easier. If he was going to endure this treatment it would probably be wiser to make this go as easy as possible and just relax and accept what Lucifer was doing. 

Just as he was thinking this, he felt a bit more pressure and judging from the feel of it he knew he had just added a second finger to the mix and was finger fucking him hard and fast.

Sam starts whimpering and moaning in pleasure not even trying to beg or even trying to stop any of it.. Besides it wasn’t like there was anything better to do in the cage, he might as well allow Lucifer to have a little fun and receive some himself. 

Just then unexpectedly the fingers were pulled out and Lucifer yanks him out of the box and shoves him onto a jacket he had laid out for him. His actions are rough but somehow Sam got the feeling that maybe Lucifer wasn’t actually trying to be but was just so horny he wasn’t aware of how much strength he was putting behind his movements.

Finding himself flat on his back looking right into Lucifer’s eyes he breathes deeply since the box had made it a bit hard for him to breathe. As if he was actually concerned Lucifer looks down at Sam.

“You okay Moose?” He asks a bit gruffly and looking very much confused about his own sudden behavior.

Sam nods “Yes sir, I’m fine.. Please, just don’t stop…”

Lucifer looks surprised and looks like he wanted to say something smart but instead he smiles and just nods “Don’t you worry about that Moosey, I’m no where finished with you yet.” His tone was like a warning and filled Sam with a weight like a ton of bricks as he wondered what that would entail and if he ought to be worried about this moment too even though his body was saying yes.

Lucifer joins Sam on the jacket and kneeled behind him and started running his hands over the younger man’s back and ass before taking his own shaft and giving it a few passes with his hands to check how firm it was before guiding himself to Sam’s hole.

Locking eyes with Sam’s beautiful hazel ones he slowly pushed himself in.

Sam gives a loud cry of pain at the invasion.

The archangel looks at Sam with concern at the sound and kisses the younger man’s forehead “I’m so sorry Sam, being in this cage, I’m afraid there was no lube to make this easier...:” 

Sam just shrugged “it’s alright Lucifer I get it.. The cage didn’t come equipped with everything …” 

The two of them lay still breathing quietly for a moment neither of them moving. But then finally Lucifer starts to move his hips slowly sliding out till he’s almost pulling out then slamming back in, making Sam moan happily.

Encouraged by the sounds Sam made, Lucifer finally gets truly started, pounding hard into him going slowly at first then steadily increasing speed as Sam’s moans and cries grow steadily louder and more frequent driving Lucifer harder and deeper. 

Loving the feel of Lucifer’s large cock slamming into him, he wraps his legs around the angel’s back and starts moving with him quickly learning his rhythm.


End file.
